28 October 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-10-28 ; Comments *The show is dominated by four live sets recorded earlier that evening at the Corn Exchange for Radio One's One Live in Brighton event. Peel had introduced the acts and some of his comments from the stage are broadcast during the show. *Set details are from the BBC Peel site. *Start of show: “Welcome to Brighton! And how fantastic it is to be in this building, the sense of history that you get – if these walls could speak… The first band you are going to hear tonight played in our house this summer. And before they went on and while they were playing and everything, they seemed we thought a little reserved, you know. But afterwards, when they’d finished and we’d finished and the wine started flowing, and we got into one of those things – that kind of, 'Hey, but have you heard the b-side?', that kind of stuff, and 'Oh, there’s a track on the LP' – and frankly we wished they’d stayed all week. And you probably will do too. Black Keys!” *The previous evening, Peel and co had been to the Free Butt in Brighton to see local bands – “we had a really good night”. He says Taller Than were one of the best bands they saw and plays their demo during the show. Also appearing the previous night, “in a set that descended into chaos almost immediately”, were “the world’s premier air guitar band”, who were called Piss - JP “plays” a second or two of silence from them ("what do you expect from an air-guitar band?"). Sessions (live sets from the Corn Exchange, Brighton for One Live) *Black Keys *Stephen Malkmus *Clearlake *Themselves Tracklisting *Black Keys live set for One Live, Brighton. #Thick Freakness #Busted #Yearnin' #The Breaks #Have Love Will Travel #No Trust #Heavy Soul :(JP (from stage): "It’s not in my contract to come and speak to you at after the bands have played, but I think you’ll agree with me what is so great about these two is they just don’t know how good they are. The Black Keys!”) :(JP (from studio): “Don’t know about the band, but that compare is something else, isn’t he? That’s the fourth time the black Keys have been on the programme this year – the session that they did, which was repeated, and they played in our house, and now this. And coming up next it will be Stephen Malkmus & The Jicks. One or two records before we get to that, though, and this is but the first of them.”) *Singing Craig & Elephant Man: Here We Go (7") Star Kutt :(JP: “Elephant Man with Singing Craig – one of the greatest names since Ranking Trevor, who was a great favourite of mine 10 or 15 years ago.”) *Mitgang Audio: Minor Causes (LP – The View From Your New Home) Suction :(JP (from stage): “Thank you for your warm and affectionate response. I don’t know if you watch television much, but I have recently been on a programme about Grumpy Old Men. And I wasn’t featured very often actually, because most of the things I’m grumpy about most other people wouldn’t kind of understand – very small, trifling, slightly demented things. But one of the things that really pisses me off, which I don’t think got into any of the programmes is those television programmes in which a lot of people, mostly of them younger than yourselves, have the piss taken out of them by millionaires, all because they have been persuaded that the only way to live your life is by being famous. And I think that is incredibly sad and depressing, and it really makes me angry. But the reason I mention this is because the best way to discover music for me is when somebody who is a mate of yours sends you a record or recommends a band. And the reason I mention this is because David Gedge out of Cinerama many years ago send me an EP by Pavement, and he said, ‘I think you are really going to like this band, John.’ And he was right and I certainly did. And so it is great to welcome to the stage a man with a real pedigree. Would you welcome Stephen Malkmus & The Jicks!”) *Stephen Malkmus (& The Jicks): live set for One Live in Brighton. # Water And A Seat #Jo Jo's Jacket #Phantasies #Church On White #Ramp Of Death #Witch Mountain #Dark Waves #Animal Midnight #Vanessa From Queens #Oyster *Sketch & Code: Fear No Evil (12") Emotif :(JP (from studio): “And I was telling Adam out of Themselves that he ought to get into this gospel stuff, and he’s going to go back to the States – well, to Canada, actually, tomorrow – but he’s going to go back and try and find some of the LPs that the Reverend CL Franklin made. You should have at least one in your collection.”) *Clearlake live set for One Live, Brighton. #I Hate It That I Got What I Wanted #Neon *Taller Than: Ran Thru Here (CDR) white label :(JP (from stage):“They were in Boston last night, they are in Montreal tomorrow night, and I am forced to a grammatical error in introducing them. This are Themselves!”) *Themselves: live set for One Live, Brighton. # Albert Brown #Terror Fabulous #Revenge Of The Fern #Dark Sky Demo #Poison Pit #Only Child Explosion #Live Trap #You Devil You #You Devil You Part II #Grass Skirt & Fruit Hat *Vaults: I’m Going (10”) Red Flag *Melt-Banana: Key Is A Fact That Cat Brings (LP – Cell-Scape) A-Zap *Lee Perry: Sipple Dub File ;Name *John_Peel_20031028.mp3 ;Length *2.00.30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 Category: 2003 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online